sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Curse Stone
Curse Stones are quest items in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. They are used to free inhabitants of the Cursed Palace. History At different points in Sphinx's mission, Anubis granted him the Curse Stones to free the people in the Cursed Palace. A total of seven stones were given out, each a different color. Description Red Curse Stone A magical stone associated with fertility, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The Red Curse Stone was given to Sphinx early on. It was used to free the Farmer, who's brother waited for him on the outside of the Cursed Palace. This was one of the few characters to have purpose later on in the game. Gold Curse Stone A magical stone believed to be mightier than the sword, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The Gold Curse Stone was given to Sphinx to free the Scribe. The description seems to be an easter egg or another version of the saying "The pen is mightier than the sword.". Blue Curse Stone A magical stone of prophetic origins, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The Blue Curse Stone was given to Sphinx in order to free the Fortune Teller, who reveals the history of Uruk and tells about the Great Wall of Heliopolis. Green Curse Stone A magical stone of earthly bliss, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The Green Curse Stone was given to Sphinx so he could free the Pharaoh's Wife. Despite later visiting with the Pharaoh of Heliopolis, she is never seen again and her fate is unknown. Aqua/Light Green Curse Stone A magical stone of protection and watchfulness, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The Aqua Curse Stone was given to Sphinx in order to free the Pharaoh's Guards. In order to get past them, Sphinx needed to possess the Royal Invitation. The Aqua stone is the only one to release more than one person. White Curse Stone A magical stone associated with the goddess Nut, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The White Curse Stone was used to free the Abydosian Woman. She says that she has a sister in Abydos who enjoys watching the juggler perform. After collecting all of her Chihuahuas, she gave Sphinx a Canopic Vase. Strangely, when she leaves the Palace she is never seen afterward, her Chihuahuas remain (albeit unable to be recaught), and she herself never shows up in Abydos. Thus, her ultimate fate is unknown. Nut is goddess of, and literally IS, the arc of the sky. She is often depicted as a woman stretching overhead, only her hands and feet in contact with the ground. Nut is also connected to the Jewel of Shu Pink Curse Stone A magical stone of the great house, said to lift even the strongest curse. - Book of Sphinx The Pink Curse Stone frees the Pharaoh of Heliopolis, who is revealed to be extremely corrupt and will not give Sphinx the Sacred Crown of Heliopolis to deliver to Anubis. He then turns into the Pharaoh Spider, and Sphinx defeats him. Trivia * Most of the curse stones are received in pairs.